leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Bilgewater |residence = Bilgewater |occupation = Captain of the Dead Pool |faction = Bilgewater |allies = Miss Fortune |friends = |rivals = Miss Fortune |related=}} Lore Gangplank was born the son of the dread pirate captain Vincent the Shadow - one of the most wealthy and feared pirates in all of Blue Flame Islands. One might think this would have spoiled the boy with a cushioned life of privilege, but the truth is quite the opposite. Growing up in the city of Bilgewater isn't easy; pirates are not known for their compassion, and that most certainly extends to their families. Vincent wanted his son to grow up tough and strong, so he was extremely hard on the young Gangplank. Even as a child, Gangplank was as mean as a snake and is said to have slept with his eyes open. As he grew, the young man rapidly became the most ruthless and feared pirate in all of Bilgewater, and his daddy was never more proud than on the day of his son's eighteenth birthday - when Gangplank stabbed his old man in the back and claimed the famed pirate ship, the Dead Pool, for his own. The continent of Valoran, however, is a dangerous place for pirates; Gangplank could read the writing on the wall. The den of pirates known as Bilgewater would soon be pulled down by the undertow of Valoranian politics and the Institute of War. It was time for Bilgewater to have their own champion to represent them in the League of Legends, and who better than the fiercest pirate of them all? It is said that Gangplank has enough power and favor to claim the title of the Pirate King back home, but that he is simply biding his time and building his reputation as a champion before he returns to a life of piracy. "Yo ho, blow the man down. Or at least shoot him when his back is turned and steal all his booty." Quotes Live= ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-| PBE= ;Upon starting a game * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon removing crowd control with * * * * ;Upon detonating '''Powder Keg' * * * ;Upon detonating a chain of '''Powder Kegs' * * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon buying an item * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon placing a ward * * * ;Upon casting * * * Development '' was designed by '''Fantasyworld', an old designer who is now in the Business team for Riot Games. Gangplank OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Gangplank splash art Gangplank_SpookySkin old.jpg|1st Spooky Gangplank splash art Gangplank Render old.png|Old Gangplank model Gangplank_comparison.jpg|Old and Visually Updated Gangplank Gangplank Sultan concept.jpg|Sultan Gangplank concept (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Gangplank_Sultan_concept_1.png|Sultan Gangplank model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Gangplank_Sultan_concept_2.png|Sultan Gangplank model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Gangplank_Sultan_concept_3D.png|Sultan Gangplank 3D model (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Champion Update (Visual): Gangplank By '''Rahares' Gangplank Gets Shipshape with a New Model and Animations Avast, summoners! As part of our continued commitment to keeping League of Legends a fun and engaging experience, we will be updating yet another of our classic champions with a salty new model and some truly seaworthy new animations. Like Kayle, Janna, and Tryndamere before him, Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge, will be the next champion of the League to walk down the plank (err… runway!) sporting some knavish new looks. We think you’ll like the cut of his jib! Patch history ** Fixed a bug where slow immune targets were also unaffected by the DoT. V4.18: * ** Damage now applies in waves to the whole zone once every second from random damage zones at random intervals. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20.5 from 16.5. V3.8: * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to 0.25 seconds. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.145: * ** Now correctly removes blinds. V1.0.0.143: * ** Now refunds half the mana cost if it kills the target. V1.0.0.142: * ** Fixed a typo in the Air Client. V1.0.0.140: * ** Now displays total gold earned by the skill in the tooltip. V1.0.0.135: * ** Fixed animation bugs. V1.0.0.134: * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1500. V1.0.0.127: * ** Active self bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Active self bonus attack damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.123: * ** Maximum number of stacks reduced to 3 from 4. * ** Fixed a bug where it would not grant gold on minion kills. ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not always applying consistently. V1.0.0.122: * ** Gold bonus on kill reduced to from . * ** Active bonus attack damage reduced to from . ** Active bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.121: * ** Maximum stacks reduced to 4 from 5. V1.0.0.120: * ** Now applies a 7% slow instead of reducing healing and regeneration. ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 10. ** Poison magic damage changed to 3 + (1 x level) per second from 5 + (1 x level). ** Both the slow and the damage stack up to 5 times. * ** Now applies to the target hit. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes restore gold to other players. * ** Active duration increased to 7 seconds from 6. * ** Base damage per cannonball increased to from . V1.0.0.118: * Stats ** Armor per level increased to 3.3 from 2.8. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.75 from 2.35. ** Range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow increased to 25% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all ranks. April 29, 2011 Hotfix: * ** Fixed a bug where it would break nearby enemy spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it would reveal Gangplank to enemy champions. V1.0.0.116: Rework * Stats ** Base mana increased to 255 from 239. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 34. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Damage per second increased to 5 + (1 level) from / . ** Fixed a bug where it only applied 9 damage ticks instead of 10. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Extra gold gain on kill reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base heal changed to from . * ** Passive: *** Movement speed bonus changed to % from %. *** Attack damage bonus changed to from . ** New Active: *** No longer needs to target a unit to activate, so Gangplank can no longer kill allied minions. *** Activating it grants Gangplank % movement speed and attack damage instead of his passive bonuses. *** The activation also grants nearby allies % movement speed and attack damage. *** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. *** Mana cost changed to from 60 at all ranks. ** Previous Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring himself and nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. This gives Gangplank double the effect for the duration. * ** Area of effect size reduced significantly. ** Base damage per cannonball reduced to from . ** It now slows all enemies in the area of effect immediately for the duration instead of requiring a cannonball to hit to apply the slow. ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Updated the random algorithm to not favor one quadrant over others. ** Fixed a tooltip bug to state the correct duration of 7 seconds instead of 8 seconds. V1.0.0.100: * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank's passive would be replaced with the debuff text when struck by another Gangplank. V1.0.0.94: * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . ** Is no longer dodgable and is unaffected by blinds. * ** Now grants bonus attack damage instead of 12-36% attack speed. * ** Cannonball damage reduced to from . ** Cannonball radius increased to 275 from 225. ** Slow amount reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.86: * ** Gold gain on kill increased to from . V1.0.0.85: * General ** Added "Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate!" buff. V1.0.0.82: * General ** Tweaked autoattack animation timing. V1.0.0.74: * ** Fixed a tooltip issue. * ** Now deals physical damage from magic damage. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ** No longer applies . ** Fixed a bug in which was dealing extra damage. V1.0.0.72: * ** Now applies . V1.0.0.63: * ** No longer reveals Gangplank to enemies when cast. ** Fixed a bug where its particles showed above the fog of war, even if you didn't have vision of the area. ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank would fail to close distance to cast or while active. V1.0.0.61: * ** Healing effect reduction increased to 65% from 50%. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Damage per cannonball reduced to from . V0.9.25.34: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . V0.9.25.24: * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 20 from 22. ** Armor per level increased to 2.8 from 2.2. ** Base critical strike chance reduced to 3 from 3.7. ** Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * ** Damage per cannonball increased to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. V0.9.25.21: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Added missing mana regeneration per level. * ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Duration increased to 7 seconds from 3. ** Reduced damage to 5 + (1 per level) from 10 + (1 per level). * : ** Altered implementation to make it less random and more uniform around the circle. V0.9.22.16: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost modified to 65 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown modified to seconds from 20. ** Cast time reduced to make it a quicker cast. * ** Reduced movement speed bonus from % to %. ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. ** Activating this skill no longer removes Morale Boost from himself, he now gets double effect for the duration. V0.9.22.15: Added. * (Innate) ** Gangplank's attacks apply a poison that deals 5 (+1 per level) damage per second for 7 seconds and reduces incoming healing by 40%. * (Q) ** Gangplank shoots a target unit dealing magical damage based on attack damage and can trigger on hit effects in addition to the ability's effects.. If he kills it, then he gains extra gold. * (W) ** Consumes a large quantity of citrus fruit which clears any crowd control effects on him and heals him. * (E) ** Passive: Gangplank's attack speed and movement speed are increased. Gangplank doesn't receive the benefit of the passive while the spell is recharging. ** Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Gangplank signals his ship to fire upon an area for 10 seconds. Each cannon ball deals damage and slows enemy units by 40% for 1.5 seconds. }} References cs:Gangplank/Příběh de:Gangplank/Background fr:Gangplank/Historique pl:Gangplank/historia sk:Gangplank/Background Category:Champion backgrounds